


Board Games

by scaredykitty



Category: Buffalo Wizards RPF
Genre: Board Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IDK, nerds being nerds, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Board Games

“So we're going to play board games the first night here? God, how much more boring can we get,” Deadbones said with a sigh and an eye roll, grabbing a bottle of beer from the mountain that was stacked on the counter.

Nisovin glanced at him from the corner of his eye, frowning slightly as he set up the board.

“You brought Settlers of Catan in your luggage, so don't try and pretend you aren't as “nerdy” as the rest of us,” Rob shouted from the other room, earning an amused smirk from Nisovin.

Deadbones rolled his eyes, sprawling out in one of the nearby dining room chairs, watching as Nisovin continued to set-up the game.

“That doesn't count, you told me to.”

“Bull fucking shit I did. You were all “Rob! I got some board games because I'm totally a huge fucking nerd! I'll bring them with me!” and then you whined about how you could only fit one into your luggage,” Rob said, poking his head into the dining room, sticking his tongue out at Deadbones before going back to the living room, moving furniture around for later use. Nisovin giggled slightly before falling silent as Deadbones glared at him under half lidded eyes.

“So what game is this? How long will it take?” Deadbones said, deciding to pretend nothing had happened.

Nisovin pursed his lips slightly, opening yet another box of plastic pieces, lining them up along the various tables edges.

“It's Twilight Imperium. If everything goes as planned, it'll take hm, twelve hours to play.”

“TWELVE HOURS!” Deadbones shouted, causing everyone in the house to wince slightly.

“Yes,” Nisovin said calmly, pretending Deadbones hadn't just burst everyone's ear drums.

“Surrounded by god damn nerds,” Deadbones mumbled, getting up and grabbing several bottles, dropping them on the table away from the pieces. “Gunna need so much alcohol to get through this game.”

“Hey wait! The box says it takes 2-4! You're lying!” Deadbones said, reading the box nearby.

“The box is lying. And don't spill beer onto the board, or you'll be wearing the candybones wig the entire time we're here,” Nisovin said, voice going slightly dark as he held a hand up towards Deadbones wavering beer bottle.

“I'm not some kind of easy whore, you can't get me to wear the wig that easy,” Deadbones muttered, finishing the bottle before tossing it into the can nearby. They both admired that he actually got it into the can before turning back towards each other.

“Clearly you are. You already agreed to wear the wig later this week, and for the low low price of all that beer,” Nisovin said, waving a hand at the mountain of beer behind him.

“You wound me! You wound me!”

“What's going on in here? What's the matter? Oooh! Twilight Imperium!” Coestar said as he appeared in the doorway, staring at the two bickering Buffalo Wizards.

Deadbones and Nisovin both sighed, shaking their heads at each other.


End file.
